7 Sea Star Warriors
The Seven Sea Star Warriors is the Ancient Deadly Alliance from Atlantis and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. Seven Atlantean Aquatoid warriors are the defenders of the sunken city of Atlantis, protecting from the evil forces of Chaos led by the Lords of the Seven Seas of Evil. 'Origins' 'The Fall of Atlantis' Many ages ago, Atlantis was once a beautiful and an most mysterious ancient city in the ancient world. No one knows how it was build until the earthquake shook the city and sunk into the underwater and vanished from the surface forever. 'The Rise of the Atlantean Warriors' Centuries later, a group of Aquatoid-like Fish explorers (but in reality, they're land looters) discovered the sunken city of Atlantis and attempting to steal their treasures from them to become rich but greedy famous. Then suddenly, a warrior and the captain of the guard of Atlantis named Trydent sprung to attack the intruders with his known allies, Téssera Óplon; Kýma; Lígo-Psária; Kelipus; Xifías; Astrapí̱ Chéli; and T'nedyrt. As he fought and defeat the intruders, they've captured few of them and taken them into prison where they've interrogated them, learning that they have been searching the legendary city, not treasures, but T'nedyrt thinks they lied and Trydent agreed but he will not execute them and go into war with the Surface World after 9000 years ago. However, T'nedyrt executed them as their remark and message to anyone and everyone who dared to steal their treasures and eventually, attempting to occupy their city. Trydent protested but he and his closed companions have no choice but to go the war against land looters as the Council gave T'nedyrt what he want: one strong legion army, the best, but he will not go into war against the Surface World while Trydent stood alone and watched as his old companion marching on the streets of Atlantis, marching to war at the occupied empty city district. However, Trydent has a plan of how to stop the war into a massacre but it will be risky for them. 'War on the land looters' As Trydent and his companions readied their weapons for war, they must find the land looters' base, far away from Atlantis, and defeat them before T'nedyrt reach it first. When they found the land looters' base, they saw massive fortress have established with over a million soldiers from land looters with the help of the Warlords' Naval Commandos and its Black Ocean 7 Unit's army. With that size of an army like that, Atlantis will soon fall as they're commencing to attack for the retaliation of the land looters' death. In order to stop their massive forces, Trydent and his companions infiltrated the base to destroy their weapons and uncover their plans while killing the guards and elite troops at one of the camps until they discovered their plans: they're attempting to steal the power source of the ancient city's core to use it as their super weapon for their world domination. And just they were about to stop the Warlords from invading city, they were completely surrounded and caught by the Black Ocean 7 Unit's army, led by Captain Scar-Shark. But just before they were about fight to the death, the unexpected arrival of the White Ocean 7 Unit came intentionally to stop the Warlords from acquiring the power source and Trydent and his companions joined the fray against the thousands in a single flesh wave assault. During the battle, Trydent was surprised his new ally, Captain Rey, wielding his modern high-tech trident which it was inspired by his ancient trident. As they finished thousands of the Black Ocean 7 Unit's army, more of the Warlords Naval Commandos and land looters shown up and they were about to killed them all but Trydent has one last resort to finish them off once and for all. He armed himself with his great sword known as the Blade of Atlantis and finished them off in one massive blow with his Aura, shook the Warlords' and land looters' base up and destroying it in the process. After the battle has ended, the leader of land looters begged for forgiveness to them while Captain Scar-Shark and his remaining troops have managed escaped from them just before the base is completely destroyed. Trydent accepted his forgiveness but Captain Rey arrested him and the rest of land looters for violation and conducting illegal operations on ancient city of Atlantis as he respected his wishes. As Captain Rey and his unit left 10 miles away from Atlantis with detained land looters, Trydent and his companions returned home with evidence of their enemy's defeat. As they returned to the city of Atlantis, however, T'nedyrt and his army have defeated the land looters with severe civilian casualties, many of them are children, in cold blood of massacre. Outraged, Trydent and his companions turned on their former member of the guard when the outraged citizens and disbelieved soldiers condemned him as war criminal and the council banished him into exile and never returned to Atlantis again. After the incident has ended and Trydent's explanations were heard to the council claimed that they have found the land looters' main base of operation and defeated them, they have become the Champions of Atlantis, dubbing the name of team known as "the Seven Sea Star Warriors of Atlantis." Peace has restored at least for the time being. 'The Dark Lords of the Seven Seas' Six months after the land looters' defeat and T'nedyrt casted out into exile, the aquatic space ship from Beyond the Surface World landed near the outskirts of Atlantis and a group of friendly explorers and an elite peacekeeping Aquatoid soldiers stepped out of the ship while the Atlantean spotted them. As the news from the villagers reached to the Seven Sea Star Warriors' ears, Trydent will into investigation with Téssera Óplo̱n, Kýma, Astrapí̱ Chéli, and Kelipus to see what they are if they're friendly or hostile, not after since the controversial war on land looters. As they found the visitors from the Surface World while undetected, this is not what they're expected to see this since the last time. They were cleaning up the messes left behind by "disrespected visitors", cleansing the dirts on the underwater plants and ground, and curing all the fishes. As they watched them, three hostile Aquatoid-like Barracuda marauders shown up and they were about to attack them but as Trydent and his companions watched them disarming the marauders by destroying their weapons' steel tip with the visitor leader's laser weapon and forcing the marauders to flee. As the visitors turned around as sensed them, Trydent sprung out from hiding place but he has no intention to fight but the visitor leader fights back, although he doesn't know about it that they're friendly as he thought they're hostile. As Trydent fights the visitor leader, his companion joined the fray as the visitors fight them to defend their leader in the confused fighting until the real group of hostile Aquatoid troopers showed up and they were about to attack Trydent and his companion but the visitors pushed them away to safety and fought them with laser weapons. But Trydent insists to help them and fought the real enemy group with their ancient Atlantean technologies such as particle handgun. (Well, the Atlanteans never used these weapon technologies before.) As the enemy group is defeated with retreat, they have put differences aside and apologized then they invited them to the city of Atlantis as their special guest; however, Trydent was very interested and curious about their technologies from the Surface World but he will have to see from Beyond the Surface World himself. As Trydent and his companions returned to Atlantis' council, the visitors have introduced themselves as Aqua Blue Force, the aquatic-ecological peacekeeping force from Beyond the Surface World, and they really were looking for most wanted criminal named Dr. Shrumpurt of the Ultra Science for polluting the sacred water as they felt concern about it and searching the legendary treasures of the Seven Seas which it was ruled by the evil Dark Lords of the Seven Seas and revived by none than other T'nedyrt the Terror. This unexpected news of warning came to reach Trydent's ears as he know the dark history about legendary Dark Lords of the Seven Seas and feared that T'nedyrt the Terror may be back for taking over Atlantis for the revenge of being banished by the council. But after the discussing about the situation on the Seven Seas, Trydent and his fellow companions were sent to join the Aqua Blue Force's mission in order to stop T'nedyrt and the resurrected Dark Lords of the Seven Seas. As they travel to the Baroque Sea located at East Pacific Ocean, where the Kraken lives there, Trydent was very excited to see the Surface World what really look like but his excitement will have to wait because he must defeat the Kraken. As they located the Kraken's hideout at the sunken ship, they must face his three henchmen in order to advance their progress and they defeated them. As they found the Kraken himself inside the ship, Trydent and Téssera Óplo̱n battled him while their allies covered their backs. After Téssera Óplo̱n defeated the Kraken, they've learned that Dr. Shrumpurt and the Dark Lords of the Seven Seas has created the super weapon that it will destroy the entire ocean of the world, including Atlantis. After the Kraken is sent back from where they came, Trydent and his allies must defeat six remaining Dark Lords of the Seven Seas as they travelled to their territories and defeated them: Leviathan of the Luna Sea (Indian Ocean/Arabian Ocean); Charybdis of the Tartarus Deep (North Atlantic Ocean); Ahuizotl of the Texcoco Great Lake at the Amazon Rivers; Karkinos of the North Sea (Arctic Ocean); and Midgardsorm of the West Ocean (South Atlantic Ocean.) As they located the last Dark Lord of the Seven Seas, Rahab, and Dr. Shrumpurt's location at the Panthalassa, the Sea of Evil, at the Mediterranean Seas, the Seven Sea Star Warriors and the Aqua Blue Force were encountered by T'nedyrt, who is now the Dark Lords' lieutenant and mercenary, before they're going to stop them and Trydent must face his ex-guard himself, alone, in a bitter fight to the death while his allies must stop them. As Trydent and T'nedyrt clashed each other, he learned from his ex-guard that he discovered the forbidden temple three months ago and woke his new masters with his stolen artifacts from the Atlantean museum before his banishment since the war on land looters. He want it for revenge not only Atlantis, but on Trydent for dubbing as the Champion of Atlantis by the council. As this hard bitter battle nearly end, Trydent is nearly beaten and his rival was about to kill him but he fought back with his full Aura and defeated T'nedyrt once and for all. Then he rushed to rejoin his allies. As they reached the chamber of Rahab, they were preparing to activate the super weapon but not before without a fight as they are about stop them as Aqua Blue Force fight the Dr. Shrumpurt's lackeys and Rahab's minions and disarmed the super weapon while the Seven Sea Stars must defeat Rahab himself outside of his chamber. As they battled Rahab and defeated his four loyal henchmen, Rahab transformed into a hideous and monstrous true form, in a form of giant demonic merman. They fought him hard best as they can but until Trydent noticed his weakness, he and Kelipus targeted Rahab's one eye on his forehead while the others slowing him down so he won't escape from them. Rahab is nearly defeated but the only way to defeat him once and for all is to send him back to his coffin and sealed him away into very deep of the ocean. With teamwork, they've managed to send him back from where he came at least for the time being. As they defeated Rahab and destroyed the super weapon is disarmed and dismantled, the Dark Lords of the Seven Seas are banished for good and captured Dr. Shrumpurt for justice but there's so much things to see from the Surface World as Trydent want it to know about it, so many places to see what the world looks like and Aqua Blue Force agreed to tour the Surface World as well his companion will get along and agreed to join the tour. 'Aftermath' After they've learned great things to see from the Surface World and saved Atlantis from T'nedyrt's absolute conquest, Trydent and his fellow companions have become the Champions of the Seven Seas as they travelled to the Seven Seas as well defending Atlantis from the evil Dark Lords of the Seven Seas. As in the event of 2012, the Seven Sea Stars have become the part of the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence while they are the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. 'Team Members' 'Trydent' An Aquatoid-like Shark serves and loyal to the Atlantis for peace and harmony, even he fights against Chaos remnants. 'Téssera Óplo̱n' An Aquatoid-like Octopus warrior who wields all four weapons of his choice. 'Kýma' An Aquatoid-like Dolphin who is young noble and gentle in the battle. 'Lígo-Psária' An Aquatoid-like Fish who defended his people and the city from the evil looters. He's also elite guardsmen's thief and he wields two daggers. 'Kelipus' An Aquatoid-like Seahorse who wields his magic staff to cast his spells to set traps and summons the ancient creatures of the Seas. 'Xifías' An Aquatoid-like Swordfish who was a great champion since the war before the city was sunk. 'Astrapí̱ Chéli' An Aquatoid-like Eel who has the lighting power since he was the engineer now a elite guardsman. He wields his two-handed twin sword, forged with lighting bolt. 'Inspiration' * Themed with Atlantis and armor set from popular Facebook games, Castle Age. Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:UN-GDI Category:International Deadly Alliance